


Секс-гуру Хогвартса

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: «– А ты бы какую смазку выбрал, шоколадную или клубничную?»
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Секс-гуру Хогвартса

– А ты бы какую смазку выбрал, шоколадную или клубничную? 

Драко всего лишь проходил мимо, чтобы совершенно случайно коснуться руки Поттера, когда Уизли задал этот сакраментальный вопрос. Поттер же замер под пристальным взглядом Драко и покосился на друга, который от нетерпения дергал его за рукав мантии. На всякий случай Поттер еще раз посмотрел на Драко:

– Наверное, шоколадную. 

В следующий раз Драко наблюдал, как Поттера окружили, казалось бы, все мальчики курса. Терри Бут с конспектом в руках важно спросил:

– А правда, что двусторонним фаллоимитатором можно достичь удовольствия с любым партнером? 

Финниган громко и восторженно присвистнул.

– Ну, однополые пары часто пользуется дилдо, да.

Поттер покраснел и посмотрел на свои руки. Неужели он уже пользовался такой штукой и не рассказал ему? От злости Драко сломал перо, а заодно еще парочку, просто потому что мог себе позволить.

О Поттере уже шептались во всех спальнях старшекурсников. Не то чтобы Драко специально прислушивался, но все же он должен быть в курсе сплетен школы, особенно если они касались Поттера. Его Поттера, его чертового тайного парня, которого уже негласно провозгласили секс-гуру Хогвартса. 

Конечно, Драко считал, что слизеринцы довольно просвещены в сексуальных делах. Он и до Поттера немного и исключительно для практики баловался с Блейзом. Но всю неделю их курс говорил о разных интимных приспособлениях, и даже Блейз ходил на разведку, выпрашивая у Поттера рисунок неких анальных бусин. Гриффиндорские разнузданные оргии уже не казались какой-то вымышленной чепухой. 

Все свое тщательно накопленное терпение Драко потерял после того, как Дин Томас выловил Поттера за теплицами. Да, иногда Драко задерживался после Травологии, но исключительно чтобы проследить за тем, чтобы к Поттеру никто не приставал. Однако Томас нахально его проигнорировал: 

– Гарри, я видел как-то по телику, что уже выпускают вибрирующую штуку для клитора. Девчонки с ума сойдут, да?

Еще и девчонки! Драко и так считал своей победой то, что сумел отбить Поттера у мелкой Уизли, даже если это она его бросила. Позволить отдать его обратно было бы совершенно глупо, да и особо не хотелось.

В тот же вечер Драко поймал Поттера врасплох и утащил за собой в ближайшую каморку. И пусть дальше жарких поцелуев дело у них не доходило, в этот раз Драко не собирался разыгрывать карту неопытности. Поттер должен узнать, что выбрал правильного парня. 

Драко вжался в особо не сопротивляющегося Поттера буквально всем телом, оставил яркий засос на шее, дернул бедрами и потерся о значительную выпуклость в штанах парня. Довольно ухмыльнувшись, Драко еще раз смачно поцеловал Поттера и опустился на колени. По крайней мере, Поттер все еще считает его возбуждающим партнером. Это был не первый минет в жизни Драко, но он и никому бы не признался, даже под Веритасерумом, что боялся именно этого до чертиков. Он действовал словно на автомате: там лизнуть, тут обхватить, провести еще раз языком по стволу и, наконец, попробовать заглотить полностью. Судя по вцепившейся в его волосы руке, Драко все еще мог рассчитывать, что его не бросят на следующее же утро. Когда Поттер застонал где-то сверху, Драко смог простить ему даже испорченную прическу. Такой протяжный стон возбуждения не слышала, наверное, еще ни одна каморка Хогвартса. 

Сперму Драко не проглотил, но на пробу немного слизнул с губ. Поттер сполз по стенке, тяжело дыша. Дурацкие очки сбились, и Поттер смотрел на него немного расфокусированным взглядом. Драко не имел права опозориться. Он же сделал все правильно! Или стоило заказать эту самую шоколадную смазку прямо в замок? 

– Охренеть.

Вот и все, что мог выдавить из себя Поттер, избранный мальчик и герой всей магической Британии. Драко мысленно успокоил себя тем, что в их паре за мыслительный процесс отвечал он. 

Тем временем Поттер потянулся рукой к ширинке Драко. 

– О, – растерянно посмотрел на него Поттер, когда почувствовал ту самую влажность. 

Драко лишь неопределенно дернул плечом. Не хотелось признавать, что он успел кончить прямо в штаны.

– Тебя что-то не устраивает? 

– Нет-нет, – Поттер поспешно замотал головой. – Это было так круто!

– Ну, я подумываю заказать этот двусторонний дебилдо, – с видом знатока протянул Драко.

– Дилдо, – машинально поправил его Поттер и смущенно опустил голову. Драко отругал себя и самопишущее перо, которое неверно переписало конспект Терри Бута. 

– Так ты теперь с ним теперь захочешь, да? 

– Эээ, не уверен, что нам такое понадобится. Мне и с тобой хорошо.

Затем Поттер в своей самой фирменной и искрометной манере улыбнулся и притянул Драко в объятия. 

– Но ты же, – и тут Драко заставил себя буквально выдавить это, – разбираешься во всем этом лучше слизеринцев.

– А еще я три дня как-то подрабатывал в секс-шопе на летних каникулах, когда Дурсли сплавили меня на праздники какому-то своему родственнику. 

Драко поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на Поттера. Тот невинно хлопал ресницами и, вроде бы, совершенно раскаивался в том, что Драко оказался дезинформирован относительно сексуальных способностей своего парня. 

– Хорошо, – был вынужден констатировать Драко. – Но на Рождество ты подаришь мне шоколадную смазку, и мы попробуем ее вместе. 

Очевидно, Поттер против такого плана не возражал.

**Author's Note:**

> **Строчка для голосования за эту работу:**
> 
> fandom Drarry 2020 - "Секс-гуру Хогвартса"
> 
> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**  
> [https://forms.gle/2keG56yWJVx5YpbG7](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
